1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to press fixtures and, particularly, to a press fixture for pressing a housing and a battery together.
2. Description of Related Art
During assembling electronic devices, batteries may be pressed into place at a predetermined position in a housing. However, because the size of the battery is small, it is not easy to precisely position in the battery. Also, a press fixture may be used on the battery, and even a small variance in the pressure used may damage the battery.
Therefore, what is needed is a press fixture to overcome the described limitations.